cartoon in yaoi world is fun :p
by slytherin-parasite
Summary: un petit délire, quand lucifer, belzébuth et mad hatter se retrouvent dans south park et a cul-de-sac yaoi a venir


voila un gros mélange de n'importe quoi (:p) les personnages de south park , ed edd et eddy, et x-men ne sont pas a moi, Mad hatter Belzébuth sont des connaissance ( donc des personnes en chair et en os ) et lucifer ... bah c'est moi XD bonne lecture

* * *

Evil Cupid's:  
journée de cour qui commencer normalement avec madame Garison  
pour une fois changé. Stan, Kenny et Cartman parler de tout est de rien ... surtout de rien, Cartman raconter ses dernières aventure avec Butters, Kenny ses dernières conquêtes, Kyle et Stan discuter tout en faisant attention que leurs regards ne se croisent se qui les faisaient virés au cramoisis sous un " oooh vous craignez les mecs -TG CARTMAN "  
- mrs Garisson: les enfants un peu de silence nous accueillons aujourd'hui des nouveaux élèves  
-cartman: encore des boulets ou des pakish' --  
-mrs Garison:RESTE POLI ÉRIC !!!!  
-cartman :...--#  
-mrs garison : vous pouvez entrez les enfants ne faites pas attention a cette...choses  
-Cartman : HEYYYY !!  
-voix : vous inquiété pas on a l'habitude ...  
trois personne au look ... plus que particulier firent éruption en classe  
un androgyne avec une touffe de cheveux si impressionnante qu'on pourrais le confondre avec un arbre  
un autre au quelle on ne pourrais accordée un sexe féminin ou masculin  
et un gars cheveux noir et au regard de tueur  
-Mad: Hi.  
-Luci : oi  
Math:...sop  
gens de la classe :... OO  
Stan : des Goths, des punks arg je meurs  
Kyle : --°oh nan le voila reparti  
mrs Garison : Est ce que vous pourriez a l'ensemble de la classe ?  
Luci :... pour dire quoi ?  
mrs Garison : -- d'où vous venez quel son vos noms  
Mad : on viens du Cul-de-sac...  
mrs Garison: De quel quartier ?  
Math :... du Cul-de-sac...  
mrs Garison : OUI mais c le Cul-de-sac d'un quartier non ??  
Luci:... non on vient juste du cul-de-sac...  
mrs Garison : ... sa va être encore une LOOOONGUE journée aujourd'hui --  
mrs Garison : enfin ... quelle sont vos nom?  
Mad : Mad Hatter , le Chapelier fou  
Luci : Lucifer , Prince des enfers  
Math : ... Belzébuth.  
Luci :... t'as présentation est nul  
Math : XD ON S'EN FOUS  
Kenny: hmphmghphmphm ...  
Luci :... qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
Stan : heu il a dis que Belzébuth était très jolie.  
Luci/Mad : ... explose de rire  
belzé:... se contient a mort  
Luci : ENCORE XDDDD  
belzé : j'ai l'habitude a force ... arrêtez de rire !!!!!!!!!!  
Luci : comment dire Belzé n'est pas une meuf  
mad : c'est ... UN MEC!!  
gens : OO OMD  
Luci : j'adore la réaction des gens a ces mots  
belzé : -- ça va ça va va s'asseoir a une table libre  
Luci : va s'asseoir a une table prés de Butters (qui reste effrayer et perplexe)  
Mad : va s'asseoir prés de Stan qui reste émerveiller de l'arriver de trois Goths dans la classe XD

La journée de cours se passa relativement lentement comme d'habitude  
Stan regardais le groupe des trois s'en aller au loin  
Kyle : sa te dérangerais de t'intéresser ne serai ce qu'un peu a se que je dis ???  
Stan : hein ? quoi ?  
Kyle : -- j'en ai marre je me casse  
Cartman : laisse moi t'accompagner Kyle♥  
Kyle: dégage cartman --#  
cartman : pourquoi repousser mes avances alors que tu sais que se que tu attend ne se rendra jamais compte de tes sentiments  
PAF  
la gifle de Kyle fut si forte quel résonna dans toute la rue faisant se retourner les trois nouveaux  
Luci : ...ouaw♥ lui, il me plait ♥  
belzé : -- encore un ?  
Luci sourire malicieux décidément il faut tout t'expliquer a toi  
Mad soupir -- pauvre gens  
Luci : lol mais noooon ... je leur donne juste un coup de pouce :p  
belzé : Remarquer quoi ? ... OH ! ENCORE çç ??  
Luci : oh oui♥ enfin , je vous laisse g un bishi a dragué ♥

Lucifer alla jusqu'à la maison des broflovski, quand il sonna se fut la mère de Kyle qui vient ouvrir et fit un bon de 5 mètres en arrière a la vu du jeune. Lucifer adoucit son visage et d'une voix douce demanda a voir Kyle

Shanon : Oo K-K-Kyle quelqu'un te demande.  
Kyle descendit en 4ème vitesse pensant sûrement que se "quelqu'un" devait être Stan mais il ne vu que les nouveaux venu en classe qui captivait tant l'intention de son bien aimé...  
Lucifer : Bonsoir Kyle  
Kyle : ... Bonsoir.  
Lucifer : on peut parler toi et moi ?  
Kyle : ... si tu veut  
mère : ne rentre pas trop tard boobelaï ...  
Kyle : oui maman

Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de sa mère

Kyle : bon qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
Lucifer : rien en particulier... je voulais juste mieux te connaître  
Kyle : ah ...

Ils marchèrent le long de la petite ville, en discutant, en riant. en parlant de choses et d'autres toujours plus intimes, se dévoilant toujours un peu plus au garçon au regard sombre... il avait vraiment besoin de parler  
quand le gsm de Kyle se mit a vibrer ils comprirent qu'il était tant de rentrer. Lucifer le raccompagna jusqu'à devant sa porte.

Kyle : merci de m'avoir écouté ... je t'ai mal jugé toi et tes amis  
Luci fais un baise main : c'était un plaisir et je suis content de voir que a changé d'opinion  
kyle : rougis légèrement ( pas habituer a se genre de contact) ah ...  
Luci : A demain soir peut être...  
Kyle :... oui a demain soir  
Luci : bonne nuit cher étoile ♥  
Kyle : bonne nuit ...

Lucifer tourna les talons et s'en alla en laissant Kyle sur le pas de sa porte le regard dans le vide.

Mad : ... j'aurais presque était jaloux si je ne savais pas que tu jouais la comédie

Lucifer se retourna pour faire face a la personne qui était venu dans son dos

Lucifer : jaloux de quoi ? de belles paroles qui sonnent creusent a celui qui sais bien écouté ? de flatterie oiseuse et écœurante ? il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux ... toi tu as droit a des paroles sincères

Mad: ...smille enlace  
Lucifer :... je me demande se que fais belzé ...  
mad :regarder Bob l'éponge peut être  
Lucifer :lol ouais sans doute


End file.
